Mate of Fate
by Kitten-Eared-Kit
Summary: daughter of kagome and inuyasha, a powerful demon slayer, soon falls for the two sons of koga and ayame, but love never comes easy when she must choose between them.
1. My childhood

*~*~*~*~mate of fate*~*~*~*~*  
  
A small girl sits in a field of wild flowers picking lilacs happily. But this girl is no ordinary girl atop her head she had two small black dog ears, inherited by her father. When suddenly she hears her mother calling her "Tumitsu!!!! Go get your brother its dinner time!" "Ok mom!" Tumitsu walked over to the river where her brother Otoshi was playing with the village boys. "Otoshi mom says its dinner time" "Ok Tumitsu one minute!" Finally the twins set off home the river was quiet a long way from they're hut and they even got to battle a youkai along the way. You see although the twins are only six they are very capable of battling weak youkai without help they both possess they're mothers miko powers although at a lesser extend. Otoshi battles with a sword called the sesumi and a small boomerang which compared to the small boy, is quite large in which he channels his miko powers making it burn on impact of evil youkai. Tumitsu on the other hand battles with bows and arrows which she channels her miko powers she also carries a sword called the Itokai. And can you believe it they're only six! Well they are hanyous.  
  
~*~*next day*~*~*~  
  
While Otoshi was busy down bye the river with his friends Tumitsu was busy running up a really steep hill she had always dreamed of reaching the top. She was almost there! Then she bumped into someone. As if on instinct she drew her bow and arrow  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" She sniffed deeply i a hanyou but not my brother but this is my fathers land no other youkai let alone hanyous allowed! Well he must not know whose land he's on I'll set him straight!i  
  
" Hey you're not supposed to be on my father's land you know no other hanyous or youkai allowed!" The boy had jet black hair and it was done the way her uncle miroku did his hair and he had armor that of a wolf pack with elf like ears and a wolf tail, she decided he wasn't much of a threat since his only weapon was a small dagger which Tumitsu could doge with ease, she lowered her bow.  
  
"s-sorry I just got lost and I thought it might be easier to find my parents if I could see them from all the way up on this hill" he said meekly.  
  
" Hey a bow and arrow! And a sword! Wow how did u get those!"  
  
" They were gifts from my parents and I can use them really well watch!" Tumitsu then shot the arrow straight into a notch of a tree  
  
"Bulls eye!"  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Tumitsu . What's yours?"  
  
"Cudako and im a wolf prince!"  
  
" Well im a dog princess!"  
  
"Wolves are faster then dogs"  
  
"People like dogs better than wolves"  
  
" I have a twin!"  
  
"So do i!"  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
" Tasho. What about yours?"  
  
"Otoshi he's got a sword just like me and a boomerang and it's HUGE!"  
  
"Cool! My parents don't think that im ready for big weapons so they give me a dagger to protect myself with"  
  
" We have weapons because we have to help protect our village and this jewel thingy my parents have"  
  
"I think they called it the shikon no tama or something"  
  
"So do you want to go play in the woods?"  
  
"What about your parents?"  
  
" we'll look for them while were in the woods"  
  
"ok"  
  
the two then set off into the forest playing happily and yelling and pouncing each other. They each said goodbye as it started to get dark as cudako went in search of his parents and Tumitsu went home. Then as soon as she entered her father came downstairs and growled then he drew the tetsugiaga his prized sword from its sheath.  
  
"I smell the wimpy wolf"  
  
"where daddy?" asked Otoshi  
  
"im not sure"  
  
*~*~*~inuyasha's pov*~*~*~*  
  
Tumitsu just came home then an oh-so-familiar-smell can into play  
  
Koga.  
  
That wimpy wolf was here but I couldn't place my finger where , it smelled like it was coming from Tumitsu . No why would Tumitsu my own daughter be around koga? No it's not exactly koga it has a woman's scent mixed in too problem his mate no probably his pup. It all made sense now!  
  
"Tumitsu did u meet any other kids you're age while scouting the grounds?"  
  
"yeah daddy they're was a hanyou he said his name was cudako and that he had lost his wolf pack and was trying to find them so I helped him out and we looked for them all afternoon"  
  
" don't play with him anymore"  
  
" but daddy!! Why!! He my friend!"  
  
" do as I say"  
  
*pout* "yes daddy" grumbled Tumitsu. 


	2. Tumitsu, older, stronger and hotter!

Last time:  
  
"Tumitsu did u meet any other kids you're age while scouting the grounds?"  
  
"yeah daddy they're was a hanyou he said his name was cudako and that he had lost his wolf pack and was trying to find them so I helped him out and we looked for them all afternoon"  
  
" don't play with him anymore"  
  
" but daddy!! Why!! He my friend!"  
  
" do as I say"  
  
*pout* "yes daddy" grumbled Tumitsu.  
  
This time:  
  
10 years had past since tumitsu and cudako's meeting, tumitsu is now 16, she is the headstrong, beauty of the village, and dangerous to boot. Her childish pigtails she once wore when she met cudako have grown much longer and she now wore her hair in a similar way that her auntie sango did when she was fighting evil youkai, except tumitsu's hair was a raven black with streaks of green in it. Her golden eyes had specks and flecks of silver and green in them. Her complexion was darker the kagome's and held a golden glow to it, she had freckles, and her figure was fragile yet strong, she had grown much stronger then she was when she was little. To most people she would have been a pretty normal village demon slayer, besides one itsy bitsy thing, atop her head she adorned two black doggy ears and fangs, inherited by her father, inuyasha the inu-hanyou, a tan complexion and whiskers inherited from her mother kagome, the kitsune-hanyou. Her mother and her identical twin, otoshi said that she looked like a younger version of her auntie sango minus her demon features. At the current, tumitsu was down by the river polishing her weapons, her blade, her bow and arrows, chain, and her sickle. All of which she had a convenient way of latching onto her without falling off. Her blade was in the tie around her waist bows across her back and sickle tucked into the tie around her waist as well except in the back (think of how kohaku carries his) and her chain usually went in a hidden compartment in her ankle pads, to drag flying demons to the ground. She usually carried her bow, and if not latched it to her arrow case. She was one extremely beautiful, extremely smart, extremely strong, extremely hot-headed, extremely dangerous hanyou.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
sorry about not updating for so long, but I really hated how bad I did this fanfic so I decided to redo it, and then my stupid papa like killed the Microsoft word software so he had to re-install it, but I promise that I'm going to get some chapters in here by the end of the week. Anyway, I have this new fanfic called "sota's story" that isn't doing too good, please check it out, im getting desperate I have more chapters then I do have reviews!! I would at least like one review for each chapter!! 


	3. My life today

Last time:  
  
All of which she had a convenient way of latching onto her without falling off. Her blade was in the tie around her waist bows across her back and sickle tucked into the tie around her waist as well except in the back (think of how kohaku carries his) and her chain usually went in a hidden compartment in her ankle pads, to drag flying demons to the ground. She usually carried her bow, and if not latched it to her arrow case. She was one extremely beautiful, extremely smart, extremely strong, extremely hot- headed, extremely dangerous hanyou.  
  
This time:  
  
One day tumitsu was sitting in a tree, not just any tree though, the chichi tree, as she called it, it was the very tree that she had shot all those years ago to prove to cudako that she could shoot, at this time tumitsu remembered only bits and pieces of there encounter and a faint image of him but couldn't remember his name or anything, tumitsu had labeled him her prince, that would one day come back for her, after all he did say he was a prince, right? Above her lay a small tattered arrow, the same one she had shot all those years ago. She looked up at the tattered arrow with pride, hope, and ambition. She was so sure that her prince would come that she had denied all youkai and humans of the honor of being able to court the beautiful raven haired girl. Inuyasha, her father still was very protective, although somewhere in the back of his mind he had given up all hope of ever seeing grandchildren from tumitsu. Kagome, her mother, kept pestering though, "I saw a cute boy in the village" "he looks like he'll make a great husband"  
"very gentle for a demon-boy, very rare, and so sweet, I think you'll make a great couple!" Tumitsu sighed, she watched as her younger brother otoshi, now at the age of 16 just like tumitsu ran off to school down the hidden well that transported them to the modern age, her brother had dreams of school and education, tumitsu didn't, kagome didn't insist that she went to school so she went, then week by week day by day she started showing up less and less until she didn't go at all, nobody noticed, inuyasha liked that his daughter was strong, and tried so hard not be ashamed of otoshi and his bookworm ways, don't get me wrong otoshi was strong, but he'd rather sit inside and read then out fighting demons for pay like tumitsu did for a bit of extra spending money. Tumitsu jumped from her chichi tree, and started to run down the hill she had thought so long ago as a huge triumph to climb, now she did it everyday. Tumitsu ran off home to the huge castle that her parents owned, she was planning to go slay a couple of demons for practice, but what happened on that training journey would change affect her past, present and future, permanently.   
  
sorry about not updating for so long, but I really hated how bad I did this fanfic so I decided to redo it, and then my stupid papa like killed the Microsoft word software so he had to re-install it, but I promise that I'm going to get some chapters in here by the end of the week. Anyway, I have this new fanfic called "sota's story" that isn't doing too good, please check it out, im getting desperate I have more chapters then I do have reviews!! I would at least like one review for each chapter!! 


	4. Enter tasho the wolf cutie

Last time: Tumitsu jumped from her chichi tree, and started to run down the hill she had thought so long ago as a huge triumph to climb, now she did it everyday. Tumitsu ran off home to the huge castle that her parents owned, she was planning to go slay a couple of demons for practice, but what happened on that training journey would change affect her past, present and future, permanently.  
  
This time:  
  
Tumitsu ran into the house and grabbed her bow and arrow, shickle and the rest of her weapons, and pulled off her village kimono to reveal her slayers outfit she quickly tied everything on and pulled her hair from the loose ponytail at the base of her neck like her uncles (except thicker then miroku's) and pulled it into a high ponytail much like the one her aunt wore when fighting demons, and ran out the door, inuyasha was on the roof.  
  
"And if any demon and or boy hits on you, you have my permission to kill them and pretend it was an accident!!" you may think this was a joke, but inuyasha was dead serious.  
  
"Haha. Ok dad, will do!" tumitsu called over her shoulder before she jumped from tree to tree looking for a couple of weak demon to battle. She jumped farther into the trees then she had ever been, tumitsu didn't even recognize where she was, she didn't remember all this wood being there!  
  
tumitsu cam  
  
Ok... im so totally lost!!!! Now what? hmmmmmmm.... Ok ok eeny meeny miny moe! Ok then I goes this way!! Dad is so going to kill me, it's almost dinner time!! Great, im lost and I haven't fought any demons... and im lost.  
  
Hmmm? What's that? I hear rustling from those bushes! Ok, stand ground, time to scare it, if it's weak and mean kill it, if its weak and nice make it lead me home! It its stronger then me, time to haul my ass outta here!  
  
end tumitsu cam tumitsu readied her shickle to throw over the tops of the bushes, enough to scare them, not enough to cut there head off, unless it was a tall demon, the she was screwed. Then she threw it, the weapon made a small "shing!" and it cut through the bush like nothing, of course the thing was made to be able to cut through demon bone. Tumitsu heard something "eep!" in the bushes, and emerged a wolf boy! About a year younger then she was she studied his face, he was a wolf, just like her prince, he held his head down, so she couldn't see his face, but he picked up his head quickly she saw it, he was mad.  
  
"Oi! Wench! What are you doing throwing your toys around you almost hit me!!"  
  
"First off im not a wench, second off they aren't toys third of I was supposed to almost hit you and fourth off, hi my names tumitsu! What's yours?''  
  
There was a big silence as the boy thought, with a cute scowl on his face, he then said,  
  
"Tasho."  
  
"Hi tasho im lost can you lead me back home? I live in the tanika village up ahead."  
  
"T-t-tanika? Im not allowed near that village guarded by mikos and demons, why don't u stay at my place until your healed, then we can get you a demon escort as close at we can get, the hill."  
  
"That would be great but I don't have any injuries why do I need...?"  
  
Tumitsu suddenly felt a bunch of little cuts on her skin bleed, now she remembered, running through the forest she got them, she must have forgotten about them when she got lost.  
  
"Oi, ok just don't be a cruel trick to lead me somewhere where im to be eaten, or even more lost!"  
  
"Don't worry im a demon of my honor!"  
  
tasho cam  
  
Boy for a slayer she's hott!! Ears... she has ears... she's a hanyou! Just like me and cudako! Alright!! Let her stay a couple days then she gets latched on to me and my amazing looks court her for a while then we mate have a couple pups and we live happily ever after! But I have to keep her away from cudako that girl hogger will steal her away from me!  
  
(Big ego ne?)  
  
end tasho cam  
  
tumitsu cam  
  
Omigosh!! Look at that butt!! No!! Bad tumitsu!! He's not your prince, but he does look kind of like him... but younger... older brother!! He said he had a brother in our conversation all those years ago!!  
  
end tumitsu cam  
  
"So you have any family, parents err... pack maybe a brother?" tumitsu asked hopefully.  
  
tasho cam Shitttt!! How did she know?? Is she a telepath, nah she looks too dumb, Betcha she's just like every other demon broad, hot but dumb. Well im no liar. Cudako, stealing the girl before he even meets her.  
  
end tasho cam  
  
"Uh, yeah a dad and a mom I have a pack, but im not leader of it, im the leaders son actually! Making me a prince! But I do have an older brother that will inherit the throne once he finds a mate, but he doesn't like girls, he once gave me a lead about a girl that he was waiting for, but I still think he's a weirdo, he would rather wait for his dream girl then pick from one of the magnificently beautiful girl that are just waiting for him and would crawl around and bark if he said to, im his twin , but they don't like me, say im a slob, and somehow not as beautiful as my older brother, rubbish."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"....cudako. Stupid name huh?"  
  
"... I rather like it"  
  
Neither of the two talked as they trudged on towards the cave where tasho's clan was and hopefully where tumitsu was to meet her prince after all these years.  
  
sorry about not updating for so long, but I really hated how bad I did this fanfic so I decided to redo it, and then my stupid papa like killed the Microsoft word software so he had to re-install it, but I promise that I'm going to get some chapters in here by the end of the week. Anyway, I have this new fanfic called "sota's story" that isn't doing too good, please check it out, im getting desperate I have more chapters then I do have reviews!! I would at least like one review for each chapter!! Oh and people im really really really sorry about the short chapters I don't look at the chapters so on my Microsoft word they look really long but they aren't im so sorry!! Thanks for telling me singergirl22!! Wait for the next chapter! "Who the hell are you??" 


	5. Who the hell are you?

Last time:  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"....cudako. Stupid name huh?"  
  
"... I rather like it"  
  
Neither of the two talked as they trudged on towards the cave where tasho's clan was and hopefully where tumitsu was to meet her prince after all these years  
  
This time:  
  
The two walked on till dark they reached the cave at around 11:00 tumitsu got tired and tasho was carrying her on his back. She smiled sleepily at the warmth and brightness of the cave's glow as they approached. A couple wolves poked there heads out and gave a small bark, then another boy came out and looked at them, waiting for them to get into the cave. They entered the cave and saw bones everywhere, along with a couple other wolf-men all dressed in furs and bones. Eating around a camp fire. Tumitsu was fast asleep by then. The boy waited until tasho put the girl down on the sad hay excuse for a bed before asking the question all the men had been thinking,  
  
"Who's the hanyou girl?"  
  
"Some broad I found in the forest said she was lost so I brought her here until all those lil cuts heal then im going to bring her back home."  
  
"Idiot, don't you see her outfit? She's a DEMON SLAYER!!! Meaning she slays demons like us! She might come back to our den and kill us all after this"  
  
"I don't think so, she was really nice, but she was lost, she also seemed to be interested in y... I mean me, I was thinking-..."  
  
(Another man) "She become your mate?"  
  
"Kind of yeah, I mean she's nice strong hott and a hanyou like me,"  
  
Just this moment three people stood from the back of the cave, one was tasho's human mother ayame (ill explain why she's human in later chapters) another was koga tasho's father and the last was tasho's brother, cudako. Ayame seemed pleased that he was finally getting a mate.  
  
"Awww honey!! Im so proud of you!! My lil boy is growing up!! death hug"  
  
Although his father koga wasn't,  
  
"Hmmm... I'll allow you to keep her around for a little while, but there's something strange about this wench's scent I don't like, you can keep her around until then."  
  
His brother said nothing but examined the girl and treated some of her cuts there was a big silence before he said something,  
  
"Many of these cuts aren't deep, but need to be treated before they get infected, she will be able to leave by tomorrow, and how are you planning to keep her here for a couple weeks without those injuries?"  
  
"Uhhhh....."  
  
"Don't think to hard I don't think your brain will be able to take it"  
  
"Yeahhh..... Hey wait!!!"  
  
the next day  
  
tumitsu cam   
  
Huh? Where am I? Hey!!!..... I don't live in a cave.... Hmmm... sniff sniff wolves!! Wolves?? Now where do wolves live again?........... In caves!!! Im in a cave!! Im in a wolves cave!! Omigosh!! ..... Oh yeah!!!! I followed that tasho kid with the nice butt!!! Hmmm.... Now where is the lil ookami?.... ooo ooo there's one there's one!!! But he looks a lil bit different... his brother!! It's his brother!! My maybe prince!! His brother!! Omigosh!! He's coming over here!!! What do I do?!? What do I do?!?! Ok, ok when all else fails look cute!!!  
  
tumitsu cam  
  
blink blink  
  
"Who the hell are you??" (Tumitsu)  
  
sweat drop real cute eh? Thought id ends it there cliffhanger bwuahahaha!!!  
  
sorry about not updating for so long, but I really hated how bad I did this fanfic so I decided to redo it, and then my stupid papa like killed the Microsoft word software so he had to re-install it, but I promise that I'm going to get some chapters in here by the end of the week. Anyway, I have this new fanfic called "sota's story" that isn't doing too good, please check it out, im getting desperate I have more chapters then I do have reviews!! I would at least like one review for each chapter!! Oh and people im really really really sorry about the short chapters I don't look at the chapters so on my Microsoft word they look really long but they aren't im so sorry!! Thanks for telling me singergirl22!! Wait for the next chapter! " 


	6. A day with you

Last time:

Hmmm.... Now where is the lil ookami? ooo ooo there's one there's one!!! But he looks a lil bit different... his brother!! It's his brother!! My maybe prince!! His brother!! Omigosh!! He's coming over here!!! What do I do?!? What do I do?!?! Ok, ok when all else fails look cute!!!

tumitsu cam

blink blink

"Who the hell are you??" (Tumitsu)

This time:

"Uh... cudako prince of the wolf-demon tribe and you are?"

"Tumitsu, heir to the inu tai-youkai fortune and throne, " tumitsu stated happily.

"I met your brother tasho yesterday; he's a nice boy, but a bit younger then me."

"Im not supposed to tell you this but he's got his eye on you, watch out. Haha"

tumitsu sighed,

"being pretty should be a curse not a gift."

"Don't worry I think your ugly as hell so your safe" cudako smirked and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Nya nya well you don't look good yourself you smell like burning rotten food!! Haha"

"Your not so tough demon slayer bet you're ticklish!"

"You wouldn't dare...!"

"Bet I would!"

cudako then tackled the demon slayer and the pair rolled down the hill tickling each other all the way down to the bottom, eventually cudako pinned tumitsu to the ground near a drop off into the lake, and tickled her until she started to cry tears of joy and beg mercy, they were both tired and neither noticed there position, there they stayed panting for breath, when cudako noticed something twitch on her head, ears, her ears. Cudako poked one; a rumbling noise came from the slayers chest under him. (he's sitting on her stomach not putting his full weight on her, and one hand pins her hands leaving one free hand) tumitsu's eyes opened wide as she threw him off of her and stood embarrassed and started up the hill. Cudako spoke behind her,

"You just purred didn't you?"

Tumitsu stopped,

"No!!" she yelled at him her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"puppy."

" i am not a puppy!! you wolf!"

There was a silence between them before cudako grabbed tumitsu and started running down the hill again,

"Who-what are you doing!?"

"You said I stink so im takin' a bath!"

And with that cudako jumped off the cliff into the ice cool water below them, cudako swam with ease, but tumitsu looked as though she was struggling, she waddled to a rock and clung to it, and looked at him, she wasn't amused.

"You could have told me! Now my weapons will rust! I could have drowned you know all my weapons proved too much extra weight!"

Cudako's expression turned sad and shameful his elf ears drooped and he lowered his head in defeat. ((awww!!!! Like a sad puppy only it's a wolf!! KAWAIII!!!!!))

Tumitsu got out of the water and examined her weapons,

"it doesn't look bad, my katana is fine, my bows and arrows are back up at the den, my shickle will be fine, my chain is a bit rusted, I might have to replace a couple links, my poison powder is totally soaked and is probably water logged and mushy, ew, other then that I think everything is good. Im sorry I yelled at you, cudako."

But right now cudako wasn't listening, he was busy staring at her,

Tumitsu then noticed what he was looking at, when she had been taken to the wolf-tribe den her demon-slayer outfit had been removed by the females of the tribe and her cuts treated, then she had been redressed in a simple white sleeping kimono, and as you all know when white gets wet you can see through it....

::::: Cudako cam:::::

Hehehe!! I can see straight through her kimono!! Score!! Awww yeahhh....she's hot!!

::::: End cudako cam::::

Tumitsu growled and slapped him, her face once again red with embarrassment. Cudako still had a doofy smile on his face even after the slap.

"You pervert!!.... gimme your chest armor!"

Tumitsu unhooked cudako's armor and put in on,

"This stuff is pretty light!"

"Hey who said you could take that!"

"I did besides I needed something to cover myself with or you would have kept on looking!"

Cudako crossed his arms and scowled,

"Haha, see? You know it's true!"

The wolf prince stuck his tongue out at her.

"Your such a child"

And with that he jumped into her arms,

"Yup! Im just a little baby who needs a mother's milk..."

"But I don't have any...." ((She just got it))

SLAP!!!! Tumitsu dropped him,

"You're the worst pervert I have ever met!! Are you always like this!?"

"Nope only around you." he smiled cutely up at her, his green eyes wide trying to look as innocent as possible.

Tumitsu blushed and started wadding back into the water, without her weapons to weigh her down she swam across easily, she looked around for cudako, but was unable to find him, she heard a yell from above her,

"CANNONBALL!!!"

"Noo!! Baka!!" Tumitsu desperately tried to move out of the way, he missed her by a fang, although the splash sent her waterlogged and dizzy, she felt herself sinking under.

::::: Tumitsu cam::::::

Where am I? Im flying, im floating, and im sinking... ow, I think I hit my head on a rock, why can't I move? Why can't I breathe? It's so dark...who's holding me? Im being lifted, higher higher...Its getting lighter, the darkness is fading... air...I still can't breathe..! Am I going to die? Darkness... my world is fading... darkness...

:::: end tumitsu cam::::

Cudako lifted the girl onto the rocks and looked at her,

Her eyes were barely open, but she seemed out of it, her head was bleeding, probably from when she hit her head, her dark hair was spilled everywhere as her hair tie has fallen out ages ago. And her lips were mumbling something unrecognizable, another language, or maybe just gibberish. Then she lost consciousness entirely, cudako checked...she still wasn't breathing. That meant that he was going to have to breathe life into her...oh boy was she going to kill him for this!!

Cudako quickly put his lips to hers and blew air into her, after a couple minutes he felt her chest start to rise and fall again, but for some reason he continued to blow air into her, her golden eyes opened wide in shock. Then... she slapped him.

She sat up and touched her lips; she had tears in her eyes. She looked up at him, he was kinda dazed from the slap, he examined the mark with his finger and wide eyes, ((kinda like when kagome slapped koga when she met him)) she didn't wait for him to yell at her, she ran, ran as fast as she could in her condition. He didn't follow her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thought id ends it there cliffhanger bwuahahaha!!!

sorry about not updating for so long, but I really hated how bad I did this fanfic so I decided to redo it, and then my stupid papa like killed the Microsoft word software so he had to re-install it, but I promise that I'm going to get some chapters in here by the end of the week. Anyway, I have this new fanfic called "sota's story" that isn't doing too good, please check it out, im getting desperate I have more chapters then I do have reviews!! I would at least like one review for each chapter!! Oh and people im really really really sorry about the short chapters I don't look at the chapters so on my Microsoft word they look really long but they aren't im so sorry!! Thanks for telling me singergirl22!! Wait for the next chapter!


	7. My tumitsu

Last time:

Cudako quickly put his lips to hers and blew air into her, after a couple minutes he felt her chest start to rise and fall again, but for some reason he continued to blow air into her, her golden eyes opened wide in shock. Then… she slapped him.

She sat up and touched her lips; she had tears in her eyes. She looked up at him, he was kinda dazed from the slap, he examined the mark with his finger and wide eyes, ((kinda like when kagome slapped koga when she met him)) she didn't wait for him to yell at her, she ran, ran as fast as she could in her condition. He didn't follow her.

This time:

Tumitsu sat at the edge of a clearing crying her eyes out, her hair was puffy tangles and loose because of the river water.

_What the hell did he have to do that for!? It- it was my first kiss… it was supposed to be special… no!! It wasn't!!! He saved me… what else was he supposed to do? I could be dead right now; im a coma, a vegetable… one kiss was worth it… right? It wasn't my first kiss anyway!! I won't accept it!! It was… the only way to save me, it was CPR!! Not a kiss! It wasn't my first kiss!!!! Noo!! I will not have it!!! It was CPR DAMNIT!!!! …sigh…_

Tumitsu suddenly heard something rustle behind her; she fumbled for her weapons but discovered she had left them at the alcove that she and cudako had been swimming in. The bushes rustled an emerged a wolf boy, tasho. Tumitsu relaxed,

"Oh, its you tasho _sniff_ I thought it was your evil horrible snobby brother!! _Ahem_, anyway what are you doing way out here?"

"Uh… looking for you, cudako can back to camp with your clothes and weapons and said that you had run away from him and could be in danger, he refused to go after you and left to his room, so I came instead."

"Oh…."

Tumitsu once again sat down in the grass and stared out into space with a sad and deprived face. Tasho sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her; she blushed at such a close and loving gesture.

"What's wrong? What has cudako done this time? You can tell me." Tasho whispered into her ear.

By this time tumitsu was blushing furiously, she could feel his breath on her neck and ear when he spoke, and half-heartedly tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Na uh!! Your not gunna get away this time! Im stronger then I look!" tasho held her tighter making her blush even more if that was possible.

"please… I don't want to talk about it! Let me go…" tumitsu pleaded weakly with him.

"did he…… hurt you?" he whispered once more. His voice laced with love and care, and a twang of anger for his brother making such a beautiful maiden cry.

That hit one of tumitsu's nerves, she flipped over the face his chest and sobbed into him,

"oh tasho!!! _Sob _it wasn't his fault!!! But it hurts so bad!!! Why!?? Sob what am I supposed to do!? I cant blame him he saved me but-but wahhhhhaaaaa!!! _Sob_!"

"shhhh…shhhh it'll all be ok tumitsu! I wont let him hurt you again! I promise… he'll never hurt you again…" tasho said gently stroking her damp hair.

soon the sobs and sniffling stopped, and the two lay there in the field in silence, the silence unnerved tasho.

"tumitsu?" he moved the small slayer slighty and discovered she had fallen asleep in his arms. Tasho smiled.

_Maybe she really is the one for me and only me…… my tumitsu…_

sorry about not updating for so long, but I really hated how bad I did this fanfic so I decided to redo it, and then my stupid papa like killed the Microsoft word software so he had to re-install it, but I promise that I'm going to get some chapters in here by the end of the week. Anyway, I have this new fanfic called "sota's story" that isn't doing too good, please check it out, im getting desperate I have more chapters then I do have reviews!! I would at least like one review for each chapter!! Oh and people im really really really sorry about the short chapters I don't look at the chapters so on my Microsoft word they look really long but they aren't im so sorry!! Thanks for telling me singergirl22!! Wait for the next chapter!


	8. Kotoko, the wolf demoness

Last time:

"Shhhh…shhhh it'll all be ok tumitsu! I won't let him hurt you again! I promise… he'll never hurt you again…" tasho said gently stroking her damp hair.

Soon the sobs and sniffling stopped, and the two lay there in the field in silence, the silence unnerved tasho.

"Tumitsu?" he moved the small slayer slightly and discovered she had fallen asleep in his arms. Tasho smiled.

Maybe she really is the one for me and only me…… my tumitsu…

This time:

Tasho ended up having to carry the sleeping tumitsu, all the way back to den when it started getting dark, he put her down on an empty bed of straw and furs, he stood back and stared at her in awe, she was such a beautiful thing, though strong and hot-headed at times, she was truly a wonderful girl, with a good heart. Tasho's elf-like ears suddenly perked up, sensing something, he turned his head and saw cudako's door was cracked open and his elder brother's shadow could be seen peeping out of the crack of the door, staring intently at the sleeping slayer, tasho growled, the door closed.

!## next day!##!

Tasho opened his eyes wearily, last night had been rough, and he was waking up about every three hours because tumitsu had been whimpering and tossing and turning all night. He got up and started toward the river, tumitsu should be fine, and he would only be gone about 5 minutes anyway.

As tasho washed his face he heard a noise behind him, it was cudako. He had never seen his elder brother so cowardly, or so guilty before.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Maybe. Depends, does this have something to do with tumitsu?"

"Yes and no."

"Go ahead, im listening."

" im.. really sorry about what I had to do… but I don't feel like I had any other choice, I… feel strongly for her even though I haven't known her for that long, tasho I think… she may be the one im looking for."

"_snort_ you mean that princess of yours? No… that can't be tumitsu! Not my tumitsu… your just saying that so I'll stay away from her because you think that you have a claim on her from long ago!! She'll… never love you, she despises you, you've caused her so much pain!!"

" I know, im sorry…" cudako smiled, " I don't know what else to do, im going to apologize, and try and make it up to her, even if im not worthy of a goddess like her, im in debt to her, and… I think I love her."

"Humph. Well then it looks like were rivals in love brother!! You'll never be good enough for tumitsu." Tasho hissed before started back to the den, cudako stay there staring at the rush of water in the river, pondering the future.

----Meanwhile----

A demoness sat perched in a tree as she watched her life long love fight with his brother, over a girl. She frowned.

Who was this wench that the two brothers fight over?

_And what bitch dares to ensnare the heart of my beloved tasho!? And that of his elder brother cudako at the same time!! She come in and captures them in a heartbeat whilst I have been working for years and years and they haven't even given me a second glance!! If tasho is infatuated with this "tumitsu" woman… then she may become a useful tool to make tasho mine forevermore!!!_

The girl smirked and jumped from her perch, into the dark woods to formulate her plan…

(( I was thinking of ending here, but I felt like being a good little author and writing a bit more for my beloved fans that NEVER REVIEW but I give them gold chapters anyway!!! ahem I mean… enjoy!!!))

----Back at the den! ----

Tumitsu yawned and stretched, last night had been awful, and she had been tortured by evil nightmares the whole time, and was constantly waking up. She rubbed her eyes as she saw a blurry figure in front of her.

"Tasho?..."

The boy pulled himself close to her face and smiled sadly,

"Guess again sleepy head."

"c-cudako!!" tumitsu crawled back against the wall, with a fierce look on her face,

"What are you doing here you perverted monster." She spat, outside she looked furious inside her little shoulder angel was screaming at her,

---Happy lama good vs. evil land---

He saved you!!! He had no other choice? What was he gunna do? Just sit there and let you die!??! Give the poor guy a break seriously!!! Stop being a spoilt wench!! **HE SAVED YOUR ASS FROM DROWNING!!!!!!!!!!!!** The little angel screeched at her,

Her little devil covered her ears,

"Goddamn!!! And that's your good side?!!?" devil tumitsu turned to yell at angel tumitsu "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!.._ ahem_ anyway…I must be a friggin hell-spawn evil bitch!!!"

----Back to reality----

"Tumitsu, im so very sorry, for the other day, I..."

Tumitsu's face softened a bit, he came to apologize? But it was her that should be apologizing… tumitsu's eyes grazed over the spot where she had hit him; there was still a faint bruise. She sighed, and put down her hands in defeat.

"No cudako, im the one who should be sorry, you were only trying to save me, and I hit you. How could I be so selfish and mean? Im… im so sorry!!" tumitsu thrust herself forward and hugged the startled wolf demon around the waist, sobbing into his armor and furs.

Cudako blushed at such close contact before hugging her back. They stayed this way for about an hour before tumitsu said something,

"Do you forgive me?"

He smiled, "of course!! How could I not?"

She giggled "ya-a-ay!!! Haha. Boy things sure have been pretty dramatic since I first… oh no!!!!!"

"What?!?!"

"I never told my parents where I was going or anything!!! They must think I've been eaten by a demon or something!!! I have to go back to the village cudako!!"

"You… want to leave us?"

"No no its not that its just I cant worry my family like this!"

Cudako looked down at her with big puppy eyes, his elf ears drooping,

"Awww ok, I promise that I'll come right back to stay with you guys another week but that's it ok? Now lead me back to the village I don't remember the way."

"Ok!! Let's go!!"

---A top a cliff ---

Tasho sat, staring at cudako and tumitsu below as they prepared to leave for her village, he frowned.

_After all that I've done... she forgives him and now there going on a trip together… oh well, ill just have to win her back from him! I won't let you have her cudako! You're not worth someone as wonderful as tumitsu…_

Tasho heard something behind him and stood.

"My beloved tasho… what troubles you? Why do you sit a top a cliff so angry and troubled? Is it because of your brother and that wench?"

"Get away from me kotoko. And since when am I "your beloved tasho" hmmm?"

"You know full well that we are engaged to mate!"

"Our father's arranged the marriage, but that doesn't matter I have no intentionto mateyou at all. Consider the engagement, void."

"Humph!! By the time im done with you, you're going to be begging tomate me."

"Could it be? A threat coming from little kotoko? Ha ha." Tasho said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Kotoko approached him, her purple eyes looking him over seductively,

Although tasho did dislike kotoko, he had to admit, she was very beautiful, tanned skin, glowing purple eyes, a brown bang and a long ponytail that went down her back, cute freckles that dabbled across her tanned face, pointed elf-like ears although they were normal to any other wolf-demon hers were special somehow, full breasts that despite her armor could be recognized clearly, flat stomach and her short brown wolf fur skirt, did show off her luscious long legs. Although she did have long legs and she was only about a month or two younger then tasho, she was a full head shorter, unlike tumitsu who was only about6 inches shorter then the wolf-boy who stood at 6'1.

She did kinda of look like tumitsu though, but tumitsu, had many more freckles then kotoko and her hair was black with some silver streaks here and there, her magnificent eyes were golden with flecks of green here and there, her bang long and untamed, she did have the same tanned figure as kotoko, and her slayers suit showed off her glorious figure and long legs, and one thing he found most endearing about her, two black doggy ears were adorned atop her head, he loved to watch how they twitched every once and a while.

Tasho was snapped out of his happy little perverted girly land, when kotoko spoke,

"Think about it tasho, we would be wonderful together, we would rule both your and my own wolf packs, and have many strong health pups running around, what a happy thought."

"What a vile thought more a like it, I told you before I have no intention of matingyou, stop wasting your breath on me and find another wolf-bastard to mate."

"Augh!! Your so difficult tasho honey! But I like a challenge, like I said before by the time im done with you your going to be begging to be my mate!!" and with that kotoko jumped off into the trees.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thought id end it there, this is a pretty long chapter considering how short the rest of my work is haha. Ohhhh welll!! Anyway next chapter is going to be about inuyasha and how he goes crazy after tumitsu doesn't come home after two days haha yay!!! Heehee wait for it!!

Sorry about not updating for so long, im getting really really lazy lately. Oh and my story "once in a blue moon" im going to start updating that again as soon as I have 15 chapters for "mate of fate" and "fires of hell" after I have 15 chapters for them all the stories will be even and ill start updating all three equally. So sorry about the humungous wait for "once in a blue moon" I have chapters for it that i've been itching to put up but I cant until these stories have 15 chapters too. Come to think of it… it's been around six months since I last updated "once in a blue moon" O.O HOLY CRAP!!!!


	9. Reflections

Last time:

Tasho was snapped out of his happy little perverted girly land, when kotoko spoke,

"Think about it tasho, we would be wonderful together, we would rule both your and my own wolf packs, and have many strong health pups running around, what a happy thought."

"What a vile thought more a like it, I told you before I have no intention of marrying you, stop wasting your breath on me and find another wolf-bastard to mate."

"Augh!! Your so difficult tasho honey! But I like a challenge, like I said before by the time im done with you your going to be begging to be my mate!!" and with that kotoko jumped off into the trees.

This time:

Inuyasha growled, as he sat on top of the house he and kagome had turned into a home for them and there two children, speaking of those two children, as of late, on of them was missing. Tumitsu, his little girl, the little girl that he had watched in ecstasy as she received her first katana at age four, the little girl he had watched turn into a young woman. And just like that she had disappeared! Originally she had left on a brief demon hunting spree, and it had been almost four days and she still hadn't returned. At first his mate and life long love kagome, had reassured inuyasha that tumitsu would return and probably got lost saying that although she was an amazing demon slayer and master of over 5 martial art styles and weaponry, and during the brief period she had gone to school she was a straight a student proved how incredibly bright she was, that when it came to directions well.. She was as dumb as a doorknob to put it bluntly.

But now, it was just getting ridiculous how long she had been gone. Right now he just waited for his son, otoshi who although was a rookie demon slayer was still incredibly skilled in his art of throwing knives and of course his prized giant boomerang, which didn't look much different from the withered old one that his auntie sango had in the weapon room. Speaking of auntie sango, her daughter of 14, Mina, short for minako, was also to be coming with the two to look for tumitsu. She was also a slayer and specialized in hidden weapons, but mainly focused on her spear work.

Otoshi emerged from the hut, with his boomerang strapped to his back and his slayers outfit on. Mina followed after him she was also wearing a slayer suit, hers was black and yellow though, otoshi's was black and green, and tumitsu's was black and bright blue she refused to wear pink armor insisting that it was girly and she didnt want to be labeled as some prissy wanna-be slayer that thought she knew the hardships of battle when she knew nothing simply because of the color of her outfit, she wanted the world to know she was a dedicated dangerous slayer and meant business.

"Whoa, now I know why tumitsu goes around everywhere in her slayer's suit, this thing is comfy!"

---BONK!!!-----

"Ow!! What was that for!?!"

"Stay on track!! Now, let's go find your sister." Mina said calmly, as small cream colored cat with a black mane and tail, with a diamond shaped mark on his forehead jumped on her shoulder and she spoke to it softly.

"Shhhh shhhh its ok Kiro, lets go find our friend, will you help me find tumitsu?"

The kitten purred and rubbed her face, mina must have taken that as a yes because she threw the cute kitty into the sky it turned into a small ball of fire before transforming into a giant fire cat growling and snarling into the sky. Mina smiled and jumped grabbing kiro's fur climbing atop him her spear in one hand.

"Yeah… right. Hey dad!!! Were ready!!" otoshi called to the white-haired man atop there house.

"About time!! Lets go!" inuyasha called irritably, before jumping off the roof and landing beside the two children.

The three started off in the initial direction that tumitsu had started off in some four days ago. As they jumped from tree to tree calling tumitsu's name over and over again inuyasha started thinking about all the times that he used to have with tumitsu when she was a little girl, he felt that he had to reminisces now, for all he knew she could be dead. Her 6th birthday the one where she hacked the cake into pieces because she thought it was a demon considering the cake was in the shape of one of those "clown" things from kagome's home-world. Even inuyasha had to admit, those "clowns" were kinda freaky if you stared at them for too long. It's like there haunting you.

And that time when she was 12 and outside in the rain training, determined to get better, when all she got was a cold and a good fall in the mud when she was training. And that evil year that he and kagome were at war with kikyo and her husband inuki when really inside of inuki beat the heart and soul of naraku, and the second shikon no tama when she was 10, both her and otoshi and sango and miroku's daughter Mina were forced inside of a small forcefield that kagome with the help of keade held up all hours of the day, and it was protected by kilala and shippo round the clock, his children were miserable inside of it and tumitsu and mina were forced to train in a little bit of land that kagome had included, but at least they had been safe.

((Eventually I will make a fanfic about the war between inuyasha and kagome and kikyo and inuki. But it'll be a while away. First I have to finish all my other fanfics and I really want to do this one too!!))

and there was the time when she was 5 and she and shippo were sparring shippo became frustrated and used his foxfire, he ending up burning her hair and she had to chop it all off, he snickered, it had been about the length of kagome's old friend yuka after it was cut, shippo sure got a good beating for that from everyone, first tumitsu then inuyasha then kagome yelled at him then an extra one from inuyasha just for the fun of beating up on the 11 year old fox.

he smiled as he remembered when tumitsu was very small, his heart had almost burst with pride and love as her head full of hair black hair and her two doggy ears twitching as she looked around with her big golden eyes and saw everything for the first time, it almost made him want to scream out to everyone " look!! See her!? She's my daughter!!!! Look look!!!" but had to restrain himself, especially when koga came by to see the his children and kagome, he was heartbroken, but pulled himself together and even held otoshi which almost made him go crazy with anger and jealousy at the fact that another man that vied for the heart of his mate was holding his son.  
Even now inuyasha felt a twang of jealousy remembering that thought… wait a minute!! Speaking of koga... this was his land they were on! This was the way tumitsu went, so a pack of those wimpy wolfs must have ambushed her! There tricks must have caught her off guard and now they have her! If koga's tribe has done anything to her…. Inuyasha growled at the thought. He yelled to the teens who were still calling tumitsu's name into the endless miles of forest.

"This is koga's land! It anyone should know where tumitsu is it would be him!! Let's start off towards his main tribe cave! This way!!"

"Right!!" mina called over her head and Kiro changed course for the caves of the wolf tribe.

"Yeah... Okay!!" otoshi replied and jumped onto the back of Kiro with mina, they were going into mountains he couldn't continue on the ground anymore.

-----With tumitsu and cudako------

Cudako jumped from tree to tree with tumitsu on his back, she was looking annoyed and blushing a bit at the fact that she was reduced to having to be carried through the trees. She may be a half-demon but the last time they traveled through the tree tops and cudako let her be, she ended up clumsily falling off or loosing her footing on a branch, she slowed people down, so the only other alternative? Carry her. She fussed a lot about it before he knocked her out and carried her, he got a good beating for it after she woke up but at least they had gotten somewhere that day.

It may have been practical for the girl to ride on his back but cudako couldn't deny that he wanted her body close to his, this was just a small sample but cudako wanted so much more of her, touching and other things. Hey he couldn't help it he was a guy after all! He knew he had told her things of far more perverseness but before, she really didn't mean that much to him and he was just teasing her… but now she was his entire world, cudako wasn't sure how he ever got along without her. Cudako's thoughts were interrupted when he felt tumitsu's breast pressing against his back and warmth rushed to his cheeks, and somewhere else too if you get what I mean. (( couldn't help myself had to put it there haha... PENIS!!!!))

Tumitsu sighed lightly and snuggled into cudako's short spiky hair and successfully used it as a head-rest as she looked at the setting sun.

"Aint it beautiful cudako?"

"Yeah… I guess. See? There are some good things about riding on my back! You get to see the sunset and we get somewhere without so many interruptions." Cudako said proudly before blushing as she snuggled closer into his hair.

before, tumitsu and cudako had trampled through the woods with much difficulty, for one tumitsu had no clue where tasho had found her so she didn't know what direction to go in, second when tasho did find her she was lost anyway, cudako didn't know this terrain because its normally tasho's duty to guard it anyway which is probably the reason why he found her in the first place. And not to mention that the entire place was infested with weak youkai!!!! At almost every turn she would hear

"I WANT TO DEVOUR YOUR FLESH!!!!"

Or,

"HALFLING-BASTARD!! YOU SHALL PAY FOR ANNOYING ME!!!!"

Or,

"DIE!!!!!!!"

Or even occasionally,

"GIVE ME THE WOMAN, OR PERISH!!!!!!"

most of these threats were directed at cudako but still it was a bit annoying to have to sit and watch him slaughter the poor youkai that thought he had the slightest chance, especially the ones that seemed to be after tumitsu, he murdered them as though he enjoyed to see such weak vermin die, not like the others who he killed If he had to and pitied them as they died a pointless death simply because they wouldn't give up, or annoyed him and got in his way.  
Don't get me wrong it was a great work out for me, since I haven't gotten to any training for the past like five days, but after about 6 hours of it, it gets really dull, especially since I mainly wasn't doing a lot of the fighting in the first place. So now they jumped across the trees avoiding most youkai affectively save for the ones that fly, or float or ride another animal that can fly, whatever. Tumitsu sighed.

_Maybe it was a bad idea leaving to tell my family, it's turning out to be more trouble then its worth!! At this rate were gunna reach my village in about a week!! For once I absolutely hate having no sense of direction one so ever!... THIS SUCKS!!!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**READ THIS PEOPLE IT'S IMPORTANT I SHWEAR!!!!!**

my story "once in a blue moon" im going to start updating that again as soon as I have 15 chapters for "mate of fate" and "fires of hell" after I have 15 chapters for them all the stories will be even and ill start updating all three equally. So sorry about the humungous wait for "once in a blue moon" I have chapters for it that i've been itching to put up but I cant until these stories have 15 chapters too. And people! The more you review the more it encourages me to write more, seriously I swear!!! It seriously helps im not just saying to get reviews, besides what the point of reviews? To encourage the writer to WRITE EVEN MORE!!!! And for me it works, so yeah encourage me people!! It I don't update soon its YOUR FAULT!!!! Ahem anyway, that's the important stuff that I have to say thank you for reading this!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Story time!

Last time:

Don't get me wrong it was a great work out for me, since I haven't gotten to any training for the past like five days, but after about 6 hours of it, it gets really dull, especially since I mainly wasn't doing a lot of the fighting in the first place. So now they jumped across the trees avoiding most youkai affectively save for the ones that fly, or float or ride another animal that can fly, whatever. Tumitsu sighed.

Maybe it was a bad idea leaving to tell my family, it's turning out to be more trouble then its worth!! At this rate were gunna reach my village in about a week!! For once I absolutely hate having no sense of direction one so ever!

This time:

Tasho jumped from tree to tree, trees, that's all he'd be acquainted with for the past two or three days, as he could not be seen by cudako and tumitsu who were traveling back to the village, now don't think that tasho is a freaky stalker wolf-hanyou that's obsessed with tumitsu, he just wanted to keep her safe and what's a safer place then with his brother the person that had caused her such emotional trauma? Anywhere but. So the young boy was forced to follow the two in order to keep the slayer tumitsu and current love interest safe.

As of late the two were sleeping around a dull fire, cudako sleeping splayed out along the grass and tumitsu slowly inching towards him shivering, obviously cold despite the fire brewing, tasho resisted the strong urge to go down and warm her shivering body, he had to stay out of sight, no matter what it took.

----- The next day -----

Tumitsu woke the next day groggily, boy! Had she slept like a log last night! The slayer yawned and stood to year slight singing over in the bushes and went over and peeked only to see…..

"PEEING!!!!!!!!! IN THE BUSHES! PEEEEEEEINNGGG!!!! IN THE BUSHES!!!!"

"AIIIIIEEEEEEE!?!?!?!" Tumitsu backed away as she saw cudako standing with his back to her taking his morning piss in the bushes and uh… singing.

At hearing the scream cudako turned his head to see tumitsu with her butt in the dirt blushing madly, she had gotten her sleeve caught in a thick branch so unfortunately she couldn't move. Cudako yelled out and fell forward behind the bush and pulled down his fur wrap/skirt thingy he too blushing madly.

"W-where the hell did you come from!?!"

"S-shut up!!! I heard singing and come over here to see you urinating into the poor tree thing!!!"

"I don't sing when I go to the bathroom!!! And that "tree thing" is a bush!!!" cudako yelled back.

"Whatever, and you do too!! Now shut up and untangle me!!!"

"Humph!!! Fine!!!"

(Couldn't help myself!!!!! Hahaha I had a dream about it and just HAD to put it in there. I swear!!! i had a dream about it it was my inspration haha isnt that pathetic?)

----lateness-----

It had taken them almost three days but finally tumitsu and cudako made it to the village, the young slayer still on his back, twigs in her messy ponytail and scratches in her kimono and slayer's outfit but she was there. They reached her house to see her mother outside sweeping, kagome gasped and dropped the broom running to them.

"Tumitsu!!"

"Mom? Mom!!" tumitsu shifted on cudako's back jabbing her elbow in his face trying to get closer to her mother.

The two got closer before kagome stood beside cudako and smiled wide,

"Where did you find this cute demon boy!!?"

----anime fall!!----

"MOM!!!"

"What!? Hes cute!!! He reminds me of someone I used to know." Kagome giggled smiling madly, pinching cudako's freckled cheek. Kagome looked over cudako's figure.

1. Chiseled muscles that could be seen even with his armor on.

2. Long black hair tied up in a high ponytail with faint red streaks here and there.

3. Tanned skin, green eyes, freckles, and pointy ears.

4. Brown fur wraps and shin guard-like furs that started just under his knees.

5. Last attempt to look arrogant smashed by his soft green eyes.

Kagome laughed to herself,

_Yep hes defiantly koga and ayame's son! What are the odds that he finds tumitsu lost in the woods? How sweet of him!! hey... didnt they have two sons? wheres the other one? last time i saw them they were little guys who wouldnt go outside without one another awwww.... they were so cute when they were little!!!!!_

Cudako, unnerved by the silence and the creepy look tumitsu's mom was giving him broke the silence,

"Whatcha looking at me like that for?!"

"Good boy!!" kagome smiled wildly and patted his head like a dogs, she had to stand on her tip-toes to reach the top of his head comfortably, but you get the picture.

"Uh…y-yeah..." cudako stammered itching away from kagome little by little, feeling uncomfortable under the kitsune-hanyou's stare, also a bit curious as well he looked back at an embarrassed tumitsu with a wtf-is-wrong-with-your-mom!?!-look, before looking back at her,

_Where have I seen her before?_

The exact same thought was passing through tasho's head who sat in a tree not far from the three. The younger wolf racked his brain searching for the answer where he had seen this woman who was known as tumitsu's mother. Then it hit him.

_I saw her in that pik-chur thing that father has! She looks the same as she did before, those kids that were there... that was all of us! I've met tumitsu before… I knew her, I knew all of them!_

--flashback!!—

"Daddy who was that lady that came to visit us yesterday?" a young cudako asked his father, staring up at him with his big green eyes.

"Hmm? Oh you mean kagome! Well boy do you want to hear the story from the beginning?"

"Yes please!!!"

"Ok then, go get your brother and misayo and koru ((misayo is ginta's kid and koru is hakkaku's kid)) and I'll tell the story to all of you!"

"Ok!!!" the five year old ran off to get his brother and friends.

When he came back his father was waiting with a small pouch in hand.

"Sit down little ones and let me tell you the story of the "shikon jewel" ok?"

"Ya huh!!!" all chorused.

((Hahaha!!!! Im so gunna draw koga telling a story to all these little wolf cubs!!! Awwwwwww!!!!! Goddamnit that so cute!!!!!!! starry eyes koga-kun so sweet!!!! anyway on with the story!!! Blew ha!!!!))

"Ok it started out, I was about 16, 17 at the time. I was on a raid of one of the villages, one of my tribe had double crossed me and stolen a jewel shard, but I stole it back from him and he ended up loosing his life for it. Anyway, I left the wolves to eat and left, a little while later they called me back and I saw many of my wolves slain, at the hands of a half demon called inuyasha, at the time he was traveling with a monk, a demon slayer, a fox-child, and kagome, a mortal priestess able to see the sacred jewel shards that were embedded in my arm and both legs."

"D'ya still have em uncle koga?" young misayo asked timidly.

Koga shook his head, "no girl, not anymore."

"Why not? Were they stolen too?" koru interrupted excitedly.

"No, I gave them to kagome, but we'll get back to that in a minute, anyway… inuyasha and I battled, I was beating him of course! But I got a bad feeling, and my instincts had never done me wrong so we retreated. I realized that the priestess could see the jewel shards and kidnapped her right under inuyasha's flea-bitten nose. I tried to get her to work for me, so that my tribe could collect all the jewel shards and become all powerful! But as time went on—…

"Koga!! Are you telling the story of kagome and the jewel?" ayame came from behind him placing her arms around him.

"Yep just started telling it. Now Lemme finish these kids are gunna croak before we finish it if we keep having all these interruptions."

Ayame smiled and kissed the top of his head, earning an eewwwww!!!" from all of the kids watching.

"Anyway, where was I? oh yeah!! But as time went on I had started to gain feelings for the priestess kagome that I had kidnapped. We went off to battle the paradise birds soon after, I had proclaimed her my mate by then, but I hadn't marked her or anything I was saving it for later after battle and such but never got a chance kagome was rebelling me the entire battle and half way through that mutt inuyasha came to save her we battled for a long time before I was injured by the paradise birds king and he stole a jewel shard from my arm and in the end inuyasha defeated him for me, without me asking but oh well. I was injured and tried to fight him but in the end kagome subdued him and ginta and hakkaku dragged me away. I hadn't given up on kagome though."

Tasho saw his dad squeeze his mom's hand as though to say that it was ok, he loved her more now.

"Later some of the tribes were banding together to steal jewel shards from a castle in the east. I didn't go but some of my tribe were persuaded to go with the rest and I foolishly let them leave, for I was still injured from the encounter with the paradise birds and at the moment didn't care for anything but my wounds and kagome. In other words I was a lovesick wolf indeed. One of my tribe came back some time later injured beyond words bearing news that in had been a trap and that he only managed to get one jewel shard. I took it and ran to save whoever was left alive, when I got there I saw inuyasha and kagome and the rest he traveled with, inuyasha was splattered with the blood of my comrades, so immediately I assumed that he was the one responsible and fought him. I defeated him, and out of the castle came a demon wench by the name of kagura, im pretty sure she's still alive, she threatened me and told me that the jewel shard in my arm was a fake and it was actually miasma crystallized and this poison would kill me as soon as it reached my heart also that she was the one that had slain my comrades not inuyasha. But the poison had just activated and was unable to attack kagura, I was wounded further before that inu-turd saved me once again, he fought kagura and won but kagura got away. Kagome saved me with her arrow, breaking the barrier around the fake shard and effectively removing it, without having to lop off my arm like inuyasha was suggesting."

Koga laughed lightly looking slightly starry eyed remembering such memories that took place at least ten years ago.

"That day while battling inuyasha had mentioned a name that I remembered, naraku was the name... " abyss" when I left the battlefield and my dead comrades I swore that I would kill kagura with my own hands and that of naraku. For a while things were pretty calm every once and a while I would find inuyasha and kagome in a tight spot and save them, most of the time meet up with inu-turd because someone had kidnapped kagome again. I still had strong feelings for her and thought of her as my mate. My feelings for her were unwavering and never weakened during this period. I even brought her flowers every once and a while. Then one day a demoness appeared at my den having past ginta and hakkaku who were on guard. She claimed to be a princess from another clan, she also said that I had made her a promise long ago that I would come for her and make her my mate. I didn't believe her and of course I loved kagome still. So I rejected her. Of course later on I remembered the promise and cursed myself for sending her away. "

"Who was it who was it!?" cudako asked excitedly.

Koga smiled.

"It was your mom. Ayame."

Cudako looked confused for a minute before asking yet another question.

"But you said that it was a demoness! Mommy is human."

"Yes she is, im getting to that now."

"She came back few times before departing, she envied kagome much and so she…" koga looked up at ayame,

"I think you should tell this part you do know it best."

Ayame laughed.

"right ok, so I figured if koga wants a mortal wench I'll give him a mortal wench, I searched in the mountains for a long time before I found an old sorceress's lair, I fought with her for a long time before she gave me a potion that would turn me to human, the bad news was that I could never go back to being a demon if I took it, I didn't care about that though as long as I had koga I would be fine. So I drank it and experienced grave pain and sickness for the next two days before I woke and found that I didn't have claws fangs pointed ears or anything, I was a normal mortal woman. I went back to koga and told him that I changed for him. He didn't accept me at first but later on he started to develop feelings for me as well he soon gave up kagome and mated me. And then we had you to, cudako and tasho. That's why you guys are hanyou's because you're the mix of human and demon blood"

Koga continued from there.

"By then the great fight with naraku was over, I had gotten my revenge and helped inuyasha and kagome defeat that monster, after that I had given my jewel shards to kagome because she was the keeper of them. I mated ayame, kagome ended up mated to that mutt inuyasha. I hear that the slayer and monk are together now gunna be married soon, that's what kagome came up here to tell us yesterday."

koga took something out of the pouch that he had been fingering the entire time, well actually he took out several things.

1. an empty vial that's once clear sides were stained by a greenish mark that used to be the color of whatever was inside of it.

2. asmall shiny peice of paper with many peoples faces on it, they were all smiling.

3. a lock of raven black hair, braided and tyed up at both ends.

4. a small folded up peice of paper with words on it, they didnt look like someone wrote them, they were perfect.

5. another shiny piece of paper this one slightly largerand the people on it were different then the people on the last one.

6. an arrow head thats tip was permentaly stained blue and gave off a strange lingering pure aura.

7. a second lock of hair, this one hada red lock of hair braided with a black lock, it wasnt the same persons hair as in the last braid though, the hair in the second one was less shiny a bit more dull in color.

koga held up each item in turn telling the chilren about them, he held up the empty vial and said,

" this was the bottle that held the potion that transformed my mate into a mortal, it was one of the most important things that happened in my life, i felt that i needed to keep it to remember."

he put the vial down a picked up the braid of black hair,

" this was a present from kagome when she came to tell me that she and inuyasha were mated, a present of apology."

he picked up the first shiny peice of paper and held it up for everyone to see,

" this is me, ayame, kagome, inuyasha, the slayer, the monk, and the slayers younger brother. i remember kagome calling it a pict-chur. its basically a peice of paper that came out of this metal thing and it stops the memory and saves it, i dont really get it though."

he put them down and picked up the arrow head and second braid in either hand,

" this," he motioned towards the arrow head," is the head of the arrow that kagome saved me with when naraku poisoned me with the fake shard in my arm. i kept it in her rememberance and cant bring my self to throw it away."

the children leaned forward looking at it in awe,

wolf children: ooooooooo......

he motioned to the other thing in his hand, the braid of two color of hair,

" this is your mother and myself's hair, we braided it together as a symbol of love and togetherness a wolf-tradition of mating."

he put them both down and picked up the small folded up paper and the other shiny paper,

"this is an invitation tomiroku and sango's wedding, were going to be going to it next month. so make sure you wear your best furs!" ayame exclaimed happily before koga could say anything about the folded up paper.

koga showed them al the other shiny paper saying,

"this is another memory saving paper that came out of the metal thing that kagome had, its one of all of you when you were barely 1!"

the wolf cubs leaned forward and gawked seeing themselfs as infants, they werent even able to walk yet! there they were.. cudako tasho misayo and koru and two other children they couldnt identify.

" daddy who are they?" tasho asked timidly.

"hm? oh! them! theyre kagome and inuyasha's kids tumitsu is the girl and otoshi is the boy. there the same age as you and there hanyou's too."

"cool!!" cudako and tasho exclaimed happily.

there was a big silence between all the children and the two adults before misayo spoke,

"Uncle Koga? you know the story you told us?its missing something" young misayo said timidly tugging on the tail part of koga's wrap/skirt thing.

"Yeah? What?"

"An ending."

Koga thought a minute and laughed ruffling misayo's short black hair.

"Your right misayo, we do need an ending! Hm… and they lived happily ever after the end!"

-- End flashback--

Tasho mumbled under his breath as he jumped from tree to tree back to the den,

"Our parents got their happily ever after… lets see if all us kids will too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I liked that chapter made me feel all fuzzy inside haha I did a good job! pets self on head good me!!

READ THIS PEOPLE IT'S IMPORTANT I SHWEAR!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

my story "once in a blue moon" im going to start updating that again as soon as I have 15 chapters for "mate of fate" and "fires of hell" after I have 15 chapters for them all the stories will be even and ill start updating all three equally. So sorry about the humungous wait for "once in a blue moon" I have chapters for it that i've been itching to put up but I cant until these stories have 15 chapters too. And people! The more you review the more it encourages me to write more, seriously I swear!!! It seriously helps im not just saying to get reviews, besides what the point of reviews? To encourage the writer to WRITE EVEN MORE!!!! And for me it works, so yeah encourage me people!! It I don't update soon its YOUR FAULT!!!! Ahem anyway, that's the important stuff that I have to say thank you for reading this!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. KitsuneInu Hybrid

Last time:

"Uncle Koga? The story is missing something" young misayo said timidly tugging on the tail part of koga's wrap/skirt thing.

"Yeah? What?"

"An ending."

Koga thought a minute and laughed ruffling misayo's short black hair.

"Your right misayo, we do need an ending! Hm… and they lived happily ever after the end!"

- End flashback-

Tasho mumbled under his breath as he jumped from tree to tree back to the den,

"Our parents got their happily ever after… lets see if all us kids will too."

This time:

Tumitsu had finally managed to drag her kooky mom away from cudako, and they were all currently sitting in the living room of the house drinking herbal tea, well at least she and her mother were, when presented with a cup cudako had snorted and claimed that tea and other sweet smells of the calming drink were for women, and he was no woman, so no tea for him. For now there was silence, tumitsu's mom seemed to be in a daze with a small smile gracing her features, her whiskers perked alert, but her mind was elsewhere. Tumitsu had a worried look on her face, her father and otoshi were out there somewhere, god knows where, looking for her boy was she gunna get it when they got home, especially since from the way it looked she had been gone for almost a week on practically a getaway with a handsome wolf-demon. And cudako… well cudako looked plain bored, if we had a look into his brain they'd probably see little dancing scribbles running around giggling and tripping over air like their on crack. But yeah.

Suddenly tumitsu was snapped out of her little worry-fit when cudako spoke,

" your mom's a kitsune, but you look like a inu, what's with that?"

"Your right my mom is a kitsune but only half the kitsune you think she is, she's a kitsune-hanyou, my father a inu-hanyou, so that makes me and my brother kitsune-inu hybrids. We even have miko blood, which makes us pretty complicated creatures, but if anyone were to ask me, im a hybrid. I look more like my father then I do my mother though so everyone who doesn't know me thinks im an inu-hanyou. If you see my brother you would probably think the same about him as well, but he does look a bit more like my mother then me, even though he is my twin."

"H-hanyou? You too?" cudako looked shocked.

"Nnn? What do you mean by that?"

"Tasho an I are hanyou's too you didn't know that?"

"What! But I thought you were both full demons! You don't look like a hanyou… but then again outside of family, i've never seen another hanyou." Tumitsu looked cudako over.

_Not counting my beloved prince… oh… could this arrogant hanyou be him? I don't know…_

"Yeah, me an tasho were blessed we look just as much demon as full demons in our clan, so we've escaped a lot of the harassment and criticism from demons and humans alike. I bet some of the pack thinks were full demons, I dunno I never really told them, some assumed and others found out for themselves. Im not sure I can exactly say the same for you…"

"no, we've received little of that from humans, a bit from demon-kind but mostly were ok, now a days hanyou's are much more accepted then ever before, and even some quarter-demons are starting to emerge, and become accepted in villages and stuff, it's a lot better then it used to be, some people say that is in part, thanks to my parents."

"Who? Your kooky mom and your dad?... hardly seems like she can stand up to a fight, let alone change the world."

"Aw shut up! What do you expect she's my mom! It's been a while since she's picked up her bow!"

"Ha, that's for sure."

"I said shut up!" –WHACK-

"Owwww! Damn! You can hit hard for a girl!"

"I get it from my mom." Tumitsu said slyly, before turning her head and sipping at her tea mumbling something about purifying cudako, and where to hide the body. Which, with his keen hearing cudako heard pretty clearly.

-With inuyasha otoshi an minayo-

"Hey dad! Where are we going!" otoshi yelled over to his father ahead of them.

"Koga's den! This is his land if anyone's gunna know if tumitsu passed through here its him!"

Many hours later of climbing mountain terrain and passing through koga's guard, they reached the main outlook where koga was said to be staying, and sure enough the wolf-man stepped out of his hut, no doubt his mate was inside, and got into a defensive stance.

"What do you want mutt-face!"

"Stand down, you mangy- flea bag! Im just here to see if my daughter passed through your lands she's been missing for about 6 days now!"

"Daughter?"

"Yeah, black hair with some other colors, ears, wearing a demon slayer outfit with a bunch of weapons, goes by the name tumitsu? Ya seen her?"

"Tumitsu... damnit! I knew there was something funny about that wench!"

"What?"

" yeah I heard of her, she went off back to your village, to inform her family where she was but said that she's gunna be staying here for a little while longer, she's fine don't worry she took one of my boys for protection. You'd better go find her, now I know she's one of YOU, she isn't welcome here anymore."

"From what! She's strong! She doesn't need some scrawny pup from your litter to protect her! Arrghh... c'mon were going to find her!"

"Uncle Inu, you go to look for tumitsu back along the path and at the village, we'll stay here incase she comes back!" minayo called after her uncle who had started down the mountain back towards the village.

"Fine! I go faster alone anyway, keep away from that mangy wolf though ok!" inuyasha called back as he ran down the mountain looking for his lost daughter.

- With cudako and tumitsu-

Kagome sighed sadly,

"Well it looks like your father isn't going to be back in time, why don't you just go along without him?"

"Yeah it looks like were going to have to." Tumitsu looked down sadly.

"I really don't feel like waiting around anymore, can we go now? This village is kinda creepy, the people look at me funny." Cudako looked around suspiciously, looking like he was ready to pounce at any given moment.

"Haha we protect this village so well, these people don't see demons often so there curious, and scared at the same time. So you can't blame them." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Oh tumitsu!" a voice called out.

"Hmm... auntie sango? Uncle Miroku?"

"Hi dear! We saw you over here with this demon boy! So we couldn't help but come to see what was going on, you have your gear on and a change of clothes... where are you going?" Her aunt asked.

"Back with cudako, im going to be staying at the wolf den for a little while."

"Wolf den? Isn't that where koga lives with ayame?" uncle Miroku asked auntie sango curiously.

"Yeah it is…"

"What do you two know of my parents?" cudako asked.

"You're... there son?" sango asked.

"Yep, what of it?"

"Oh nothing, koga and ayame were just some friends of ours back when we were younger... how are they doing?" Miroku replied happily.

"Fine." He replied bluntly.

"You tell your mom, everything's fine and doing well, kohaku's back to normal, from sango ok?"

"yeah." Cudako said getting quite bored with the conversation.

"Mom? What's auntie sango talking about?"

"back when you were little uncle kohaku was about 15, we had just gotten him back from naraku and although we had managed to save his live and remove the shikon shard he was very sickly, we took him to ayame, her people had a very rare potent herb that they guarded well, that would cure kohaku in an instant Miroku went to go see koga and ayame to see if they could get some for us. Sango probably just wants to report kohaku is fine to ayame. We never really got to express out gratitude and that kohaku was fine afterwards."

" oh.." tumitsu blushed lightly, when she was about 5 years old she used to have a cute little crush on the boy, despite how much older he was.

"Ok, never to keep you waiting, safe journey tumitsu." Miroku waved them off and let the two get on with their journey, tumitsu riding piggy back on cudako.

Once the two were a good 5 10 minutes away from the village tumitsu asked,

"So what'd you think of my village?"

"Your family is creepy."

"What's the supposed to mean!"

"Well you asked what I thought!"

"You're so rude! You jerk!" –whack-

"Augh!"

somwhere, birds fly away scared as shit.

Well it looks like things are back to normal, those two never do change.

-

I liked that chapter made me feel all fuzzy inside haha I did a good job! pets self on head good me! It's a little short though; sorry I can't really think of that much to write no more haha.

READ THIS PEOPLE IT'S IMPORTANT I SHWEAR!

-

my story "once in a blue moon" im going to start updating that again as soon as I have 15 chapters for "mate of fate" and "fires of hell" after I have 15 chapters for them all the stories will be even and ill start updating all three equally. So sorry about the humungous wait for "once in a blue moon" I have chapters for it that i've been itching to put up but I cant until these stories have 15 chapters too. And people! The more you review the more it encourages me to write more, seriously I swear! It seriously helps im not just saying to get reviews, besides what the point of reviews? To encourage the writer to WRITE EVEN MORE! And for me it works, so yeah encourage me people! It I don't update soon its YOUR FAULT! Ahem anyway, that's the important stuff that I have to say thank you for reading this!

The end haha. Wheeeee! Wait for the next chapter its gunna be a good one! I think! Yeah im pretty sure! ((I have no clue))


End file.
